Castaway
by Sorachi Na-Chan
Summary: Editted/Re-Publish/ Perjalanan indah menuju pulau pribadi Sasuke berubah menjadi bencana yang memisahkan mereka semua di sebuah pulau misterius./'Kami-sama, lindungilah kami semua'/"Kita harus bisa bertahan hidup dan pergi dari pulau ini"/ Akankah mereka menemukan jalan pulang?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Perjalanan indah menuju pulau pribadi Sasuke berubah menjadi bencana yang memisahkan mereka semua di sebuah pulau misterius./'Kami-sama, lindungilah kami semua'/"Kita harus bisa bertahan hidup dan pergi dari pulau ini"/ Akankah mereka menemukan jalan pulang?

.

.

.

CASTAWAY?!

Rated: T

SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina

Warning: OOC, Typoo, Weird, AU, etc

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Siang itu, matahari bersinar terik menyapu lautan biru dengan kehangatan yang bersahabat. Awan seputih kapas pun berarak pelan di langit dengansantai menemani si raja siang. Disambut dengan deburan ombak kecil dan tenang yang terdengar sesekali, menemani perjalanan sebuah speedboat yang menampung 6 muda-mudi di dalamnya.

"Cuaca hari ini benar-benar indah, cocok untuk berlayar ke pulau pribadinya teme" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan cengiran khas.

"K-kau benar, Naruto-kun" jawab seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan mata yang memandang lautan biru.

"Ah, aku bahagia sekali hari ini, terimakasih sudah mengajak kami, Sasuke-kun" celetuk gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang.

"Hn, tidak masalah" balas pemuda tampan dengan surai raven yang melawan gravitasi.

Mereka menikmati keadaan lautan biru yang sangat indah hari ini dengan tenang dan damai. Namun seorang gadis pirang menginterupsi ketenangan tadi dengan-

"Minna, ayo kita karoke"-teriakannya yang dahsyat. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mendecih pelan dan menutup telinga mereka.

"Bisa-bisa telinga kami rusak kalau harus mendengarmu menyanyi" komentar seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat yang disambut dengan tawa kecil oleh yang lain. Walau begitu, mereka tetap menyetujui ide tadi dan memulai sesi karoke mereka dengan radio dikapal. Setelah lelah bernyanyi, mereka mulai berfoto-foto dengan kamera yang dibawa oleh Hinata dengan berbagai pose.

Kapal terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan stabil membelah ombak yang semakin lama semakin besar. Mereka belum menyadari keadaan langit yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Awan-awan putih tadi telah menjadi kelabu dan menutupi sinar matahari dan mulai menumpahkan beberapa tetesan hujan.

"Hujan." Bisik Ino pelan namun dapat didengar oleh yang lain. Secara serentak mereka menengadahkan kepala mereka menatap langit yang gelap. Baru saja Sai hendak menjawab ucapan Ino, suara petir yang menggelegar menghentikannya yang disertai dengan teriakan Ino dan Hinata.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata panik dengan wajah khawatir yang kembali dibalas dengan suara petir yang besar.

"Badai." Jawab Sakura dengan pucat yang dibalas dengan tatapan horror dari Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto.

Kemudian angin yang kencang mulai berhembus membuat kapal mereka oleng dan keluar dari jalur. Takut akan kemungkinan terjatuh karena kapal yang terayun keras, mereka pun meraih benda apapun yang bisa mereka jadikan pegangan. Sementara itu Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil alih kemudi kapal dari Naruto dan berusaha menstabilkan kapalnya

Namun apa daya kekuatan alam yang lebih besar, kapal pun kembali terayun dan semakin keluar jalur. Semakin keras Sasuke berusaha menstabilkan kapal, semakin kuat pula kapal terombang-ambing.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus melompat dari kapal ini" putus Naruto cepat.

"Ta-Tapi kemungkinan kita selamat akan sangat kecil" cicit Hinata.

"Tidak, Naruto benar, jika kita tetap di kapal kemungkinan selamat jauh lebih kecil" Celetuk Sai.

"Hn, persiapkan ransel darurat kalian, akan kuambil pelampung dalam kabin" perintah Sasuke selagi ia berusaha masuk ke kabinnya. Selagi Sasuke di dalam, kelima temannya sudah memanggul ransel darurat mereka yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebelum berangkat.

Sasuke kembali dan membagikan lima pelampung untuk teman-temannya dan memakai miliknya. Setelah siap mereka memanggul kembali ransel mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain selagi kapal masih bergoyang. Merasakan kapal akan segera terbalik, mereka berdoa dalam hati dan melompat dari kapal yang langsung terbalik tidak lama setelah mereka melompat.

'Kami-sama, selamatkanlah kami semua'

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali setelah tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan potongan memorinya dan matanya mulai menjelajahi tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Berulang kali ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain dan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun berulang kali pula ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa yang ada padanya saat ini hanyalah sebuah ransel besar bewarnya merah tua miliknyayang sama basahnya dengan dirinya.

'Dimana ini? Kami-sama, tolonglah diriku' batin gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut. Ia berdiri dan memanggul tas ranselnya yang tidak terlaluberat dan sekali lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kali ini untuk mengidentifikasi keadaan sekitarnya dan mencari kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup.

Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa dirinya terdampar di pesisir pantai sebuah pulau antah berantah dan ia rasa ia bisa bertahan hidup di sini, yang ia butuhkan adalah api unggun untuk menghangatkan badannya, mengingat matahari sudah memperlihatkan tanda akan terbenam.

Sakura pun meletakkan ranselnya di sebuah batu besar dan mengambil belati dari dalamkantung kecil di ranselnya. Setelah itu ia menyisiri pantai dan menemukan beberapa batang bambu yang memberinya ide untuk membuat tombak bambu untuk menangkap ikan dan sebagai senjata pertahanan diri.

Dipotongnya sebuah bambu dengan tinggi yang menyamai dirinya dan diserutnya ujung bambu itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup runcing, Sakura membawa tombaknya ke arah air dangkal dimana terlihat beberapa ikan sedang berenang. Sakura berjalan dengan pelan selagi membidik sebuah ikan yang dirasanya cukup besar dan dengan gerakan halus, ditancapkannya ujung tombaknya ke arah ikan tersebut kemudian mengangkatnya dan mendapati ikan tadi menancap di ujung tombaknya.

Sakura berjalan kemudian meletakkan ikan serta tombaknya di dekat ranselnya dan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya untuk membuat api unggun. Setelah memungut dan memotong beberapa kayu, ia membuat sebuah api unggun sederhana dengan bantuan rumput kering dan batu. Jangan heran jika Sakura handal dalam melakukan semuanya, karena Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai adalah penjelajah ulung yang sangat memahami cara bertahan hidup di alam bebas.

Matahari pun terlihat mulai tenggelam sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat sembari memanggang ikan untuk menjadi makan malamnya kali ini. Sakura berjalan menuju ransel dan tombaknya di batu besar tadi dengan bantuan sebuah obor kecil sebagai pengganti senternya yg rusakterkena air.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sakura tersandung sebuah batu yang lumayan besar, ia pun berbalik dan memungut batu tadi yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukiran gambar diatasnya. Diangkatnya batu itu berulang kali dengan wajah heran.

'Batu sebesar ini kenapa beratnya sama dengan berat novel seratus halaman?' batin Sakura selagi menimbang batu tadi. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk menyimpan batu tadi di dalam ranselnya.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju api unggun dan menggelar kantung tidurnya yang sudah dikeringkannya, setelah itu mengambil bajunya yang sudah kering dan berganti pakaian. Selesai berganti pakaian, diambilnya ikan tadi dan ditusuknya dengan sebuah ranting kecil dan memanggang ikan tersebut. Selesai makan barulah ia merapikan barangnya dan menjemur bajunya yang masih basah, setelah itu barulah ia tertidur.

'Kami-sama, lindungilah kami semua'

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit dan membagikan sinarnya dengan ramah untuk Sakura yang terlihat mengernyit menghalau sinar matahari. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan segera ia bangkit kemudian merenggangkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi" ucapnya menyambut pagi kali ini. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam ranselnya. Kemudia ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon kelapa dan menemukan buah kelapa yg jatuh berserakan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sakura membuat lubang untuk meminum air kelapa tersebut dan kemudian membelahnya untuk memakan isinya.

Setelah menghabiskan 3 buah kelapa, Sakura berjalan menuju hutan dengan masih memegang tombaknya untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ada binatang buas atau semacamnya. Namun hutan ini tidak terlihat begitu lebat, sehingga kemungkinan adanya binatang buas sepertinya kecil. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura menemukan sebuah buku tua bersampul coklat tua yang mulai pudar dan terdapat tulisan besar di sampulnya tergeletak di tanah.

"Survival Plan?" Baca Sakura dengan alis terangkat penasaran. Dibaliknya halaman demi halaman buku tersebut yang ternyata berisi cara-cara bertahan hidup di pulau ini, tanaman serta hal-hal yang sudah teridentifikasi di sini, dan beberapa alat serta benda yang bisa dibuatnya di sini. Mulai dari tempat tidur, kursi, meja, bahkan untuk membuat rumah dan pakaian. Ketika sedang asyik membaca buku tersebut, Sakura menabrak punggung seseorang yang berada di depannya.

Sakura tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, ia takut kalau seandainya itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sakura menguatkan hatinya dan dengan gerakan kilat ditodongkannya tombak tadi ke arah sosok yang ditabraknya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati wajah familier yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mau membunuhku Sakura?" Tanya sosok tadi dengan nada sarkatis.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan penasaran dan kecurigaan tanpa menurunkan tombaknya.

"Hn, iya Saku, aku Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha, sahabat dari Naruto-dobe Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno. Makanan favoritku adalah tomat dan warna favoritku adalah biru. Kau puas?" Jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar dan sinis. Sakura pun melompat memeluk Sasuke dengan kuat sehingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh.

"Hiks...syukurlah kau selamat...Hiks...kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu... Hiks"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Kau janji?"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana kau terdampar Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka selesai membuat beberapa alat dari buku yang ditemukan Sakura seperti kapak sederhana dari cangkang kerang di pinggiran pantai, palu dari batu, beberapa pakaian dari dedaunan, dan juga sebuah kompor serta sebuah pondok kecil dari daun rotan dan bambu. Saat ini Sakura sedang memasak beberapa bahan makanan yang didapatnya di hutan dan di pantai tadi siang ketika Sasuke sibuk membuat ini dan itu

"Di pantai satunya lagi. Hn, Saku, kalau sudah selesai kau bisa mandi di air terjun itu" jawab Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi di sebuah air terjun kecil namun cukup untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sementara itu Sakura mematikan api kompornya dan menghidangkan masakan ikannya diatas kayu oval ceper yang menjadi piring mereka, kemudian sup sayuran di atas bekas kelapa yang dibuat menjadi mangkuk dan terakhir sebuah kentang tumbuk dengan tomat di atas piring dari kayu.

Sakura rasa dulunya pulau ini berpenghuni, terlihat dari tanaman yang terdapat di sini seperti yang ada di kebun, dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. Sesudah itu ia pergi membawa ranselnya ke dekat sebuah semak belukar yang bersebelahan dengan air terjun tadi. Ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menyisakan pakaian dalamnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pancuran air tersebut.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia keluar menuju semak belukar tadi dan berpakaian di sana, setelah selesai, ia kembali menuju pondok kecil mereka dimana di luar Sasuke sedang menikmati hangatnya api unggun dan membaca buku tadi. Sakura meletakkan ranselnya di dalam rumah dan kemudian keluar membawa makanan yang sudah dimasaknya untuk mereka nikmati.

"Ayo kita makan Sasuke-kun" ajaknya pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memandang kapal yang karam di pinggiran muara di dekat mereka sekarang.

"Hn, ayo" balasnya mengiyakan ajakan Sakura yang sekarang tengah memberinya tigapiring yang masing-masing berisi ikan panggang, sup tomat, dan kentang tumbuk beserta tomat.

"Itadaikimasu" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dan memulai kegiatan makan mereka dalam diam. Selesai makan, mereka mencuci piring di muara tersebut dan mengeringkannya. Setelah itu mereka duduk-duduk sebentar mencari kehangatan dari api unggun.

"Hn, kita bisa membuat rakit ini untuk pergi ke pulau di peta ini, mungkin yang lain terdampar di sana" ujar Sasuke menunjukkan gambar sebuah rakit kemudian peta di buku 'Survival Plan' pada Sakura.

"Hm, kita bisa membuatnya Sasuke-kun, bambu banyak tumbuh di sekitar sini, begitu juga dengan daun kelapa serta pelepah pisang ini. Dan rumput? Aku belum menemukan rumput di sekitar sini" balas Sakura

"Ditempatku terdampar terdapat banyak rumput liar dan rumput-rumputnya benar-benar keras dan kuat. Di pantai itu juga terdapat sepasang patung yang terlihat seperti, ini aneh memang, tetapi itu terlihat seperti sebuah dermaga" jelas Sasuke panjang.

"Dermaga? Aneh"

"Hn, kurasa ada sebuah cerita di pulau ini"

"Hm, aku juga berpikir begitu Sasuke-kun, ohya aku menemukan sebuah batu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukiran di atasnya kemarin" balas Sakura pelan dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengambil batu aneh yang didapatinya kemarin kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke

"Batu ini terlihat seperti sebuah hieroglif, tetapi simbolnya terlihat asing, ini bukanlah logograf" ujar Sasuke selagi masih mengamati batu tadi dengan kening berkerut dan wajah berpikir.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dari pulau ini, dan sepertinya batu ini menguatkan dugaanku mengenai adanya atau setidaknya pernah ada kehidupan di pulau ini" komentar Sakura dengan serius. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah mencoba memecahkan simbol-simbol yang terukir di batu itu dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Hn, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur agar punya cukup tenaga untuk mencari yang lain besok" ujar Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan dibalas anggukan Sakura. Mereka pun memasuki rumah kecil mereka dan menggelar kantung tidur masing-masing diatas lantai beralas daun pisang yang sudah dijahit dengan akar-akar dari hutan.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura setelah membaringkan badannya.

"Hn, oyasumi" balas Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

'Kami-sama, pertemukanlah kami semua'

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Hai semua, ini nih fic yang udah lumayan lama saya publish tapi banyak banget kurangnya jadi yang lama saya delete dan saya edit lagi, dan hasilnya menurut saya sih lebih bagus. Ohya kalo belum tau ini terinspirasi dari cerita the sims castaway.

Entahlah saya rasa ceritanya agak maksa, tapi biarlah, di game nya juga gaada yang logis, jadi saya berusaha maksimal untuk melogiskannya, walau akhirnya rada maksa T.T

Akhir kata, bagi yang mau protes, kritik, saran, atau bahkan memuji *plak *ngarep silahkan sampaikan dalam review :)

Arigatou minna, jaa

Jangan lupa review :))

With Love~

Akasuna no Nagi-chan


End file.
